Valves for sealing liquids and gases often have resilient sealing members in order to effect a more fluid-tight seal. However, when used in pipelines conducting combustible materials, such seal members are subject to destruction at high temperatures and, in order to confine the fire, it is highly desireable to prevent flow of the fluid through the valve, even with the principal seals destroyed.